


The White Shit On Daryl's Face

by TheRoseKingofLegend (TheRoseKingOfLegend)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kind of a plot, M/M, Mentions other characters, Slightly Smutty, Some adult language, but not really, but that's to be expected, prison era, sorry not sorry!, they're not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseKingOfLegend/pseuds/TheRoseKingofLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find freeze dried cake and frosting and Rick has some unsavory thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Shit On Daryl's Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one, kind of inspired by the song Cake by the Ocean by DNCE. I'd love to hear feedback from all of you! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thank you to the lovely DragonKisses for giving me the awful plot twist idea.

This all began with one simple object, a can of frosting. 

Rick, Daryl and Glenn had been on a run, searching frantically for life giving food and much-needed supplies. They didn’t find much in the way of food; everywhere close to the prison had been stripped down to the foundation. They found one house that hadn’t been completely raided yet. What they found was a complete and total surprise to all three men. 

Shelves upon shelves of freeze-dried cake and unopened cans of icing lined the walls of the cellar. 

The three men somehow restrained themselves, packing up the confections and heading back to the prison. Glenn chattered happily the entire way, talking animatedly about which flavor of cake he wanted and which flavor of icing would go best. Rick smiled the whole way back. 

Maggie and Beth had a grand ol’ time serving up the sweets. Everyone was able to choose their own flavors and eat a whole bag/can of the cake and icing. Rick took his time eating, savoring the tingle of too much sugar slithering down his throat and coating his tongue. He watched as an elated Carl licked the inside of the cake bag clean of crumbs. Rick worried briefly about everyone’s teeth, seeing as they had no toothpaste left, but the thought was pushed out of his head when he saw Daryl perched on the steps to the second floor, only a few feet from everyone. 

Daryl had cream cheese frosting smeared around his mouth and hands, like a fucking two-year-old. 

Rick’s knees nearly buckled as a low groan escaped his throat, bringing the attention of the whole group. Rick quickly averted his eyes from the hunter and cleared his throat. 

“ I’m gonna go wash up.” Daryl announced to the group. He stood, letting the can of frosting roll off his lap. He was careful not to touch anything as he walked out of the room and down to the tombs, where the showers were. Rick watched him go, feeling himself growing more and more aroused. He looked over at his family. They were busy talking and laughing amongst themselves, so he decided to follow the hunter. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with it. He’d just stand outside the showers and keep a lookout for any stray walkers. 

Daryl noticed him as he started getting undressed. He didn’t stop stripping his dirty clothing off, but he did hide himself a little more behind the curtain. 

“ Rick.” Daryl’s low pitch rumbled through the room, echoing a little. 

“ Hey. Sorry to intrude.” Rick approached slowly, cautiously. He didn’t want to scare the skittish man away. “ Thought you might want a lookout.” 

“ Did you, now?” Daryl seemed unconvinced, his eyebrows rising and his lips twitching with the ghost of a smirk. He turned his naked body towards Rick, no longer hiding himself. Even though he was still covered in fucking cream cheese frosting, Rick thought he looked too sexy. He hesitated only for a second before striding forward. He caught the hunter’s lips with his own, groaning at the sweet taste. Daryl kissed him back, just as eager. Rick used his thumb to wipe some frosting off of Daryl’s face. He then, gingerly and slowly to give Daryl time to tell him no, reached between their bodies and wrapped a hand around Daryl’s steadily growing erection.

“ I wanna suck you off.” Rick growled in Daryl’s ear. Daryl moaned and nodded his assent. Rick kissed and sucked his way down the hunter’s body until he was on his knees in front of him. He eyed the penis presented to him. He moaned again at the thought of having it in his mouth, feeling it filling his throat, tasting the flavors that were his hunter. He opened his lips and closed his eyes leaning forward…

 

“ Rick! Where you at?” Daryl yelled at him. His head jerked up, his eyes focusing in on the scene in front of him. He was still leaning on the wall in the cellblock, and Daryl was there, fully clothed and clean of frosting. Everyone seemed to be looking right at him. He could feel a blush crawling up his neck. 

“ Sorry. Lost in thought,” he mumbled. 

“ I see that. Come play with your daughter. She’s in good spirits.” Hershel gave him a gentle smile and held Judith up. Rick couldn’t help the grin that spread itself across his face at the sight of his adorably messy daughter. He scooped her up in his arms and crooned at her. He let his mind be washed away with the tide that was his little girl, forgetting all about his wild Daryl fantasies. 

For now.


End file.
